Hyperdimension Neptunia: After the Chaos
by Pikatrooper
Summary: As you all might know, the story of Neptune and her friends is a crazy, chaotic adventure. This is my own creation as to what I think happens after the events of Re;birth 1.
1. Chapter 1: Only the Beginning

_3 years after the events of Re;birth 1 had occurred. This is the story of Leanbox, ruled by Vert, or CPU Green Heart._

"So, Vert, could you teach me how to play those video games you play?" IF asked, smiling as she walked into Vert's room. "Why, of course! Anything for you, Iffy," Vert said, climbing on to her bed. "Just grab a controller and come sit with me!" Vert said, excitment brimming her voice. IF grabbed a controller from the TV stand and headed towards the bed. She sat down and looked at the controller with confused eyes. "So, uh... how does it work?" She asked. Vert looked at IF with a blank stare. "Wait. You mean you've NEVER played a video game before?" Vert asked, her eyes wild with disbelief. "Well uh, if I had played video games before I wouldn't need you to teach me, so.." IF said. She looked scared, as if she was thinking what kind of torture Vert would put her through. "Oh ho, we are going to stay up ALL night playing video games." Vert said. IF faked a smile, but secretly, she wished she had never showed up. But she was going to endure the long, sleepless nights, just for Vert.


	2. Chapter 2: Conversion

_It has been 2 days since IF visited Vert and played video games. This is what has happened since._

IF stared at the TV screen, her eyes red and bloodshot from lack of sleep. "Vert, behind you! The enemy is flanking! Quickly, use your fire blast spell, and I'll loot them from there." IF said, her voice cracking from talking so much. "On it. Ran Ran, go up ahead and take out any potential threats, or I will kick you out!" Vert said, her voice also cracking. "Ran Ran is so... tired... but Ran Ran will do as Lady Vert says..." Ran Ran looked exhausted. "Good. IF, how's that looting coming along? Anything worth while?" Vert asked. "Not yet, just some common junk that the devs put in here as filler items, because OBVIOUSLY the final boss is going to have the cool shit." IF stated with disappointment. Vert nodded and smiled. "You're learning well," Vert said, with a please tone. "Let me know when you're done looting, Ran Ran and I will clear out the enemies ahead." Vert said. Ran Ran let out a small wail, but followed anyways.


	3. Chapter 3: A Pudding Filled Adventure

_Vert and IF seem to get along, as usual. Now we check on Neptune, and see how she is coming along._

"Ooohhh Compa!" Neptune yelled, smiling. "Is that pudding I hear you making?" Neptune asked. "Oh Nep-Nep, you always know when I'm making pudding," Compa said. Then she smiled. "Would you like to lick the spoon?" Neptune ran faster than Jason from the fan fiction Hyperdimension Neptunia: Speed Mirage (which I totally recommend), into the kitchen and stared at Compa with wide eyes, sparkling with happiness. "Oh yes yes yes!!! Pudding..." Neptune said, licking the spoon. In just a short amount of time, the spoon was completely clean. Not a single smudge of pudding remained. "Nep-Nep, that's amazing! If they had a pudding eating competition, you'd win easily!" Compa said, washing the Nep saliva from the spoon. The door bell suddenly rang, making the two girls jump. "Who could that be?" They said in unison. "Hello, Neptune, and hello, Compa." a voice said. It sounded soft and peaceful. "Histy! Hey girl!" Neptune said. "Hi Histy!" Compa said. "I need your help with a mission, if that is okay with you two." Histoire said. "I'm always up to beat some enemies. I'm over leveled anyways so..." Neptune said with a smirk. "Breaking the fourth wall as always, I see..." Histoire said. All three girls laughed. "I'd love to come along too!" Compa said with a cheery tone. "Alright, well then let us head out then. This should not take long." Histoire said.


	4. Chapter 4: A True Gamer

_Neptune, Compa, and Histoire set out on their journey to help Histoire find some missing pieces to a hidden ruin beneath Planeptune._

"So, what should we be on the look for? Or is this "key item" just gonna drop from a random enemy in Virtua Forest?" Asked Neptune. "You can not go three seconds with out breaking the fourth wall, can you?" Histoire asked, her voice edged with annoyance. "Sorry Histy, didn't realize you cared so much.." Neptune said. "Oh, Nep-Nep..." Compa said, laughing under her breath. As they advanced through the forest, killing any enemy in sight in hopes for it to drop a fragment, Neptune heard a groaning noise. "What's that noise?" Neptune asked. She looked around but didn't see anything. "Oh, I hear it too Nep-Nep! What could it be?" Compa asked, looking around as well. Compa then stumbled across IF, who was wondering around Virtua Forest, tired as ever. "Iffy!?! What're you doing?!?" Yelled Compa. Neptune and Compa ran over to Iffy, and Histoire trailed behind, riding on her tome. "Compa? Neptune? The hell you guys want?" IF said groggily. She stumbled, and looked as if she had been drinking, but no, she was just tired from 5 straight days of playing video games. "Histy, let's call off this mission for now. We should take Iffy home and let her sleep." Compa said. Her nurse instincts had started to kick in. "If she doesn't get enough sleep, she could get some serious brain damage." Compa said with a worried voice. All three girls helped in the carrying of IF, and brought her to Compa's place, where for the first time in what felt like forever, IF slept.


	5. Chapter 5: A Real Adventure

_Neptune, Compa, and Histoire struggled to carry the heavy, thrashing IF, but eventually, they got home, and IF fell asleep._

"Mmm... ugghh..." IF groaned. "Iffy's awake! Histy! Nep-Nep! Come quick!" Compa yelled out. Neptune ran in, and not far behind came Histoire, floating on her tome. "Compa...? Neptune...? And is that... Histoire?" IF asked, pushing herself up in bed. She put her hand to her head and groaned. She felt miserable. "Oh Iffy, that's what you get for staying up for five days straight playing video games!" Compa pouted. "Oh ho, Iffy! And you said gaming was bad! Look who's talkin' now, ha!" Neptune laughed. IF groaned and fell back on the bed. "Umm, IF, if I may ask, why exactly were you out in Virtua Forest in the first place?" Histoire asked. "Oh... Yvoire came in and made Vert and I get off our game, and I said I could walk home, but... I was so tired that I guess I wandered off.." IF said. "Hahahaha, that's the funniest thing ever! Wait until Noire hears about this..." Neptune said, giggling under her breath. "Come now, Nep-Nep, Iffy could've gotten seriously hurt!" Compa said with disappointment. "I'm fine, so that's all that matters. Now let me ask you guys, what were you doing out there in Virtua Forest?" IF asked. "We are on the quest to find some missing fragments of a map that shows the layout of an ancient ruin beneath Planeptune," Histoire said. "You may join us if you would like to, but I would prefer you to stay here and rest, so you do not get hurt." she said. "I think I'm fine. Come on! I haven't been on an adventure - a REAL adventure - since last week. All my adventures have just been pixels and polygons..." IF said. Her eyes shined with determination and excitement. "Let's go!!" She yelled. "That's the spirit, Iffy! Come on, we'll be out of there in no time!" Neptune said.


	6. Chapter 6: Quality Time

_Neptune, Histoire, Compa, and IF set out on a journey to Virtua Forest in search for the fragments of the map that will show them how to get to the Neptonix Ruins, an ancient ruin under Planeptune._

"Okay, so we've got four out of five map fragments, I wonder where the last one is..." Neptune said sarcastically. "It's totally not like it's with the final boss..." Neptune moaned. "Stop breaking the fourth wall for once, Nep." IF mumbled. "Uh, Histoire, quick question... why exactly are you coming with us? You never go on missions, not that we don't want you here, but it just seems... weird..." Neptune said. "I am merely here to assist you, although I know you all do not need my help. Oh, and also I can sense the fragments whereabouts, but that is no big deal..." Histoire said, gazing off. "Wait. You mean this whole time we've been looking for the fragments, you could've just searched them out?!?" Neptune yelled. "I am sorry... it is also nice to spend quality time with you all. After what happened to Arfoire, and her dissappearance, it has been lonely.." Histoire said. She looked up at Neptune and the others and smiled. They nodded, and smiled back, and continued their adventure.

 **Hi everyone! I usually don't leave authors notes after a chapter, but I thought I'd just say sorry for this chapter being so short. I know I could do better with the length of chapters, and I agree. I'll try to do better, I promise! Be seeing ya! - Michaela/Pika**


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Fragment

_Neptune, Compa, IF, and Histoire have reached the final boss of Virtua Forest, Dragenstone, the one that holds the last map fragment._

"There it is, the final boss, the one that holds the last map fragment." Histoire said. She gathered everyone up to create a plan of attack. "I say we go in guns blazing. Nep-Nep wants to fuck some shit up!" Neptune squealed. Everyone stopped and look at her. "What?" She asked. IF rolled her eyes. "Nep, I want you to turn on your HDD for this. Compa, stay on the sidelines unless we need you. We can't have our medic injured. I'll attack from the front, and Histy, if you'll be joining us in battle, you should attack from behind." IF said. She shone with pride, and smiled. Neptune laughed. "Looks like someone's gamer instinct are kicking in!" Neptune said. "Oh shut up Nep, this is a serious strategy! Come on, let's go." IF said. They approached the monster. It let out a terrifying roar, and puffed out smoke. "Go!" Yelled IF. Neptune transformed into Purple Heart, and used _Neptune Break,_ which did a decent amount of damage. IF slashed away at the monster, not doing nearly as much as Neptune, but still doing good damage. Then Histoire used _Tome: Histoire_ , which put the monster down to very low health. Then monster whipped it tail across the field, knocking all three girls onto there backs. "Shit! We're done for!" IF wailed. Just when they thought they were about to die, Compa flew in with her syringe. "I'll take it out!" Compa yelled. She stabbed the monster with her enormous syringe, injecting it with the vial poison inside. She then bashed the monster in the stomach, and with that mighty blow, the monster was killed. Compa ran up to her friends, and healed them one by one. "Thank you, Compa." Histoire said. "Compa that was badass as hell!" IF said with admiration. Compa blushed and thanked her. "Yeah, that was awesome!" Neptune said, now out of her HDD form. "The final map fragment, we can now find Neptonox!" Histoire said. She smiled and thanked everyone for their helped, and all four girls headed home, so they could piece together the map, and get ready for their next adventure.


	8. Chapter 8: Venture to the Neptonox Ruin

_All four girls gathered at Compa's place, and put together the map of Neptonox Ruin, where an ancient beast has slept for hundreds of years. Histoire wishes to study the beast, and record its info, as not much is known about it._

"Alright, then its settled. Neptune and I will take the front, and Compa and Histy will take the rear." IF said. "Gotcha," Neptune said. "But why can't I be with Compa?" She asked. "Because, we can't risk our medic being in the front and getting injured." IF said. "Haha, there goes IF's gaming skills again. You're on fire!" Neptune said, smirking. IF ignored her. "It seems like we are all set. Let us go to the Neptonox Ruin!" Histy said.

 _The four girls traveled to the Neptonox Ruin in hopes of finding the Ruin Keeper._

"So, this is the Neptonox Ruin... pretty ugly if you ask me." Neptune said, unimpressed. "Neptune! This ruin is filled with hundred year old masterpieces! There could be anything in here, from money and treasure, to weapons used in the Old Console War!" Histoire said, as she gave Neptune a cold stare. "Sorry Histy, I just don't know what you see in dirty, old, stone-holes." Neptune said. Histy opened her mouth as of she was going to say something, but closed it immediately, keeping what she was going to say to herself. "Let's advance." IF said. They walked into the musty, old ruin. It was dark and damp, and there was an eerie feel to the place. The stone walls were cracked, and there were ancient glyphs drawn on the walls. "We are nearing the beast. I can sense it." Histoire said, her voice shaking in fear. Just then, the ruins began to shake, and a loud roar echoed in the distance. The four girls wondered what they had just gotten themselves in to.


End file.
